Gabriel van Helsing
Gabriel van Helsing the man no one really knows who is. Rumours says he’s an elite soldier from district 13 and one of the master brains behind the planning of a third revolution. Others think he’s a Career tribute ready to do anything in order to win the Games. 'Biography' Gabriel’s own knowledge doesn’t help him much. He’s oldest memory is waking up in the middle of the Reaping Square of district 2. The peacekeepers took him in for questioning; an officer from the Capitol even came by. Strangers suddenly appearing out of thin air, in one of the Capitol’s favourite districts, are not something that pleases the Capitol. But Gabriel had no answers to give any of them. Not even himself. And after 3 weeks of prison Gabriel was let out and enrolled at a local school. Here he showed his talents as a great fighter and quickly become one of the best. But being good with weapons didn’t help his memories. 4 months after he was found in the square, an officer came by with disturbing news: Gabriel had been seen in a lot of different districts doing the past 4 years. Still affected by memory lose Gabriel had no clue of his actions in the districts. He ended up spending another time in prison and when he got out it was only to be escorted to the Reaping. Knowing the Capitol officer was about to sentence him to life in prison, Gabriel saw no other choice than to volunteer for the Games. Winning the Games seemed like the only option to gain his freedom. And without freedom, Gabriel will never find out who he really is. 'Appearance' Caucasian, brown, curled hair, growing a beard, brown, intense eyes, 185 cm high, weights 70 kg. He is very muscular do to a health living and lots of training. He always wears leather clothes. On his back is a tattoo of ancient words which no one knows the meaning of. He easily gets tanned but not burned and he’s looks are rather popular among girls and women. 'Personality' Ambitious, caring, clever, coldblooded killer, coolheaded, determent, loyal, mentally strong, patient, stubborn 'Strengths' Smart – Gabriel is a rather smart and clever young man; this makes him stand out compered to most tributes from district 2. He’s not a genius or anything. Weaponry Expert – He has shown to be extremely proficient in handling almost every weapon he uses. These include dual spinning razor sharp saws (not very likely to be in an arena), dual pistols, bow and arrow, throwing knifes, and his most important weapon, his repeater crossbow. Great shooter – Gabriel’s best talent his he’s eye for hitting the target. With his beloved crossbow he never misses the spot. But he’s just as good with a standard bow, throwing knifes or stars, spears or even plain rocks (depending on the weapon the distance he can operate in changes ex. he can’t throw rocks as long or precisely as he can with one of the bows). Master Combatant – Gabriel is a skilled warrior trained in combat for years by unknown people in different districts. Hunter Instincts – Due to the fact that he has been hunting for years, Van Helsing developed an instinctive reaction on how to react when hunting, also to warn himself of any danger. Determent – He won’t give up and won’t go down without a fight. He’ll fight till the end! 'Dreams' Find out the truth about his origin and who he is. Gain his freedom. Start a family with Anna Valerious in the Capitol. 'Weaknesses' Social skills – Being different and always training Gabriel isn’t the most social person you’ll ever meet. He’s not up for chatting or sharing touching stories. And when he do find people he can get along with, he doesn’t know what to do (no one has ever told him about friendship or love). Trouble magnet – Gabriel is not the type of person who sits around and waits for trouble to come to him. He comes to the trouble to deal with them right away (true Career style) but it’s not always a great tactic to follow. Not very emotional – He wants to seam strong to others and he does that by hiding all types of emotions the best he can sorrow as well as happiness. But no one is perfect and even Gabriel can let out a true smile or a tear-breaking cry. 'Fears' The truth about his origin and family will be ugly, dark and unbearable. A beloved friend (or Anna) will be taken away from him (by death or kidnapping). Let the killer in him take over – lose his better half. End up spending the rest of his life in prison. 'Strategies' 'The Reaping' When Gabriel faced the choice between volunteering for the Games of being sentenced to life in prison, he chose to volunteer before his peacekeeper guards managed to stop him. When he first had the cameras’ attention the peacekeepers could do nothing but escort him to the podium and let their prisoner escape right in front of their eyes (read the backstory for more information). 'Group Training' Doing the group training Gabriel will keep a low profile in order not to catch any unwanted attention from the Capitol. He’ll tray to work on his survival skills and spend time at the plant station in order to gather some information about what kind of arena he might end up in. But if another tribute might confront him he won’t run but simply humiliate the other tribute with silently measuring him or her with the eyes, sigh unimpressed and walk away as the upper dog. 'Alliance' Gabriel is the type of person who would only team up with those he can truly trust. If his trust in the alliance is lost, he'll leave it imminently, no arguing, and continue as a loner or with one or two of the people in the alliance he can still trust. He would do well both as a loner and in a smaller alliance. Tributes he'd definitely team up with are Savanna de Léon and/or Anna Valerious. 'Private Training' Gabriel will show the gamemakers a couple of shorts with a crossbow to make sure they’ll place one in the arena. Then he’ll show a couple of throws with knifes making sure to miss target a couple of times, he won’t use full strength when showing a couple of combat moves all in order to get a medium score so he won’t be noticed to much. And to save some surprises for the Arena that might get him some sponsors. Category:Characters (HG) Category:Tributes (HG) Category:District 2 Residents (HG) Category:Volunteers (HG) Category:Career Tributes (HG) Category:Males